


you look so seattle (but you feel so LA)

by hugeboymino



Series: i'm going to make supreme hope relevant [1]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, M/M, PWP, basically i hate this, like a minimum mention of plot, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugeboymino/pseuds/hugeboymino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok can never be quite sure, where he and Donghyuk stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so seattle (but you feel so LA)

**Author's Note:**

> i love this otp so much and i've decided it's my mission to make it relevant  
> (it's not directly mentioned, but they're in a boarding school)  
> please love supreme hope a lot, thank you

Hoseok can never be quite sure, where he and Donghyuk stand. There are the subtle glances in his direction when Donghyuk thinks Hoseok isn’t paying attention, long, lingering glances with eyes glazed over and emotions too complicated to explain. There is the constant harassment, too. Harsh, mean words, painfully true as well, that cut deeper than any knife Hoseok’s ever used while he helped his mother cook dinner back home.

And the tension. Oh, the tension. How his body responds to Donghyuk’s, and how Donghyuk’s body responds to his. Hoseok doesn’t know if it’s because they are hybrids and Donghyuk is an alpha that he is expected to bow down to, or just the raw chemistry between them. Maybe it is a mix of both, at best.

Donghyuk in heat is never a pretty sight. Hoseok’s never been a direct victim of it, but he knows it’s coming whenever Donghyuk would sneer at him just a tad bit harsher, would push him into the walls, trip him and pull on his tail just a tad bit more often. Pre-heat Donghyuk is always on edge, fidgety and angry and full of tension that only keeps growing. Hoseok likes to listen to Namjoon’s endless complaining when it finally happens. “He locked me out of our room,” he’d whine to Hoseok, “That dick locked me out, and I swear they’re doing it on _my_  bed!”

Hoseok would chuckle at that, and pat Namjoon’s knee, but there’s a strange burning lingering in his esophagus, somewhere between his stomach and chest cavity, dancing over his ribs and making him restless. he doesn’t like thinking about Donghyuk when he’s feeling like that, especially about Donghyuk fucking someone, anyone, that isn’t him, and around that point Hoseok stops thinking altogether, focusing more on Namjoon and his awkward hand movements when he speaks, and how Namjoon is an alpha too, but he’d never been attracted to him.

Hoseok’s heat comes as a bit of a surprise, sometime around March when the semester is in its full swing and exams are coming up, as well as countless deadlines he’s chasing. When he wakes up that morning, he feels the familiar prickling around his spine and the electric currents jumping over his fingertips, and he realizes he’s screwed. Figuratively and, if anyhow possible, literally.

He still goes to class, because it’s Jung Hoseok we’re talking about here, and Jung Hoseok never, ever, under any circumstances, misses class. Especially not for a petty reason like this. He showers and dresses as usual, trying his hardest to ignore the ache in his lower stomach and the warmth spreading through his entire being.

Controlling heats is something Hoseok’s long ago grown used to. He might be playful, and flirty to an extent, but he’d never let anyone in that close to help him during those times of the year. Truthfully, he doesn’t want them to. (Truthfully, he doesn’t want it to be anyone else but Donghyuk, but he never voices that part out loud, never even lets it reach the front of his mind when he’s thinking about it.) Except this time, it’s harder. There are so many alphas in his class, and omegas like him are rare. Omegas with heightened senses like him are even rarer.

Usually, Hoseok feels, hears, smells, tastes and sees everything better than any alpha in their generation. During heats, that ability increases tenfold, allowing him to suffocate in the seductive scent of every alpha surrounding him with each intake of breath he takes. When he closes his eyes for a brief second to blink, they are imprinted in the back of his eyelids; the shapes of their slouched shoulders, the sounds of their legs nervously tapping in the background, and he can’t erase them no matter how hard he tries. He sees Namjoon in front of him, he smells him everywhere, he hears his steady breathing and the scraping of the pencil in his hand against the paper on the table. He’s probably doodling something, maybe a stick figure of Yoongi with ears flattened against his skull and a fluffy tail between his legs, sprouting a beanie. Namjoon likes Yoongi a lot, even if he’d never admit it.

There’s Taegyun next to him, on his right. And behind Taegyun sits Donghyuk, legs spread wide beneath his desk and arms resting on his chair headrest. Hoseok doesn’t even have to turn around to see what he’s wearing. He has a bucket hat, a plaid shirt and shorts on. Donghyuk is always warm, no matter the weather; it’s the tiger blood pumping through his heart that heats him up from the inside.

From his position, Hoseok can hear him. He’s muttering something underneath his breath and even with heightened senses, Hoseok can barely recognize the words, with an exception of a few English curses. He wonders unintentionally what he’s saying. He seems to be rapping something, and if not for the risk of being caught eavesdropping and publicly shamed for it, Hoseok would lean in a bit closer, stretch his neck a bit more backwards, so he could listen to him better. Instead, he focuses on the words written on the blackboard, although they make no sense, and most of them are blurred.

Hoseok’s classes begin and end with Donghyuk everywhere and nowhere around him.

What Hoseok doesn’t expect is for the walk back to the dorms to be a bit more difficult than surviving the actual school day.

He definitely doesn’t expect Donghyuk behind him, all around him, and his cheek pressed against the cold wall of the hallway they’re located in, Donghyuk’s clawed fingers digging deep into the back material of his shirt.

Ignoring Donghyuk for the sake of controlling his pheromones is a piece of cake compared to this. Now that Donghyuk’s broken the weak barrier Hoseok’s barely set up during the day, he finds himself laid out in the open, vulnerable and  _so fucking needy_  that it would’ve been embarrassing, if only Donghyuk isn’t trembling too.

"Why?" he asks quietly, "Why do you smell so fucking  _good_  today?”

Hoseok doesn’t answer, doesn’t trust his voice at all. Maybe he should have. Maybe then Donghyuk wouldn’t have spun him around so he could face him, and Hoseok wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes, get lost in the intense gaze in them.

Donghyuk seems almost… unsure, in a way. Like Hoseok isn’t the only one treading unknown ground here. There’s something in the way that his eyes flicker towards Hoseok’s parted mouth for a fraction of a second, and the way he licks his lips after that.

Hoseok knows that that  _something_  will either get him beaten up or fucked. Right now, he isn’t embarrassed to admit he wishes for the latter for once.

Donghyuk leans in closer and Hoseok flinches, almost like he wants to say  _no, don’t do this. Not now, of all times, not when I can feel you and sense you everywhere, when I don’t even need to imagine how you taste like, because it’s so clear on my tongue._

And then, Donghyuk realizes. Finally. “Fucking hell,” he mutters, a ghost of minty breath over Hoseok’s collarbone, “fucking  _hell_ , you’re in heat.”

"Good job, Sherlock," Hoseok answers with sass, a defense mechanism he picked up from Jeongguk, but it comes out as a whine more than anything else, in a voice a few octaves lower.

"Should I… Should I get someone?" for the first time since Hoseok’s known him, Donghyuk seems uncertain of what to do. This Donghyuk standing in front of him is all sorts of affected by the invitation Hoseok’s emitting, but he’s giving him a chance to back out, something Donghyuk never regularly does, "Namjoon? Should I get Namjoon?"

"No!" Hoseok nearly screeches, disgust filling his veins at a worryingly fast pace. He reaches out for Donghyuk, as if to stop him, and his fingers wrap around his tense forearms. Bad move. Hoseok pulls back like he’s been burned - and he has, quite literally, because he certainly hadn’t imagined the electric shocks startling him when their skin touched.

"No," he repeats, slower this time, eyes cast downwards to the tips of his Vans so he doesn’t have to directly deal with Donghyuk’s questioning stare, even if he can feel it burning holes at the back of his head, "I don’t want you to get Namjoon."

"Then someone else?" Donghyuk offers again, but there’s something different in his tone now. More aggressive, more demanding. He’s regaining his control, getting over the initial shock. Hoseok is both excited and anxious. The warmth continuously pouring into his stomach only increases. If Donghyuk doesn’t do something - anything is acceptable at this point, even getting beaten up - it’s going to be impossible not to rub his thighs together right there in front of him, and  _that_  would be something he could never live down.

"No," Hoseok answers. It’s shaky and unsteady, but then Donghyuk is holding him down with a vice-like grip on his shoulders, and he’s burning all over, "For fuck’s sake, Donghyuk, just… Do something."

When Hoseok dares to look up, Donghyuk’s pupils are completely dilated, upper lip stretched between a growl and a snarl, “Your dorm,” he barks, “Now.”

Hoseok takes him to his dorm room, repeatedly thanking the strings of fate for his roommate Jimin’s pre-planned date with Jeongguk. As soon as the door lock clicks, Donghyuk has him pinned against the polished wood, teeth biting down on his lower lip hard enough to bruise and bleed.

It’s a relief Hoseok could never imagine without actually experiencing it. Donghyuk knows exactly what he’s doing and how to make it feel good. A muscular thigh sneaks between his legs, spreading them apart until it brushes over his crotch and Hoseok’s hips buckle forward on instinct. Donghyuk’s fingers travel underneath his shirt and skim over his ribs as he kisses him, and the only time he pulls away is when he whispers a command to  _fucking touch me too, everywhere, wherever you want Hobi, I’m yours_.

It’s tempting to disobey him and gauge his reaction, but Hoseok needs to feel skin on skin more than anything else in that moment. His body is boiling, same as his brain, and he urges Donghyuk to take both their shirts off so he can see him and touch him properly.

Donghyuk is quick to cover the newly exposed skin with kisses, little wet pecks on his Adam’s apple and his racing pulse point, and a rougher nip over his clavicle, “How should I fuck you, Hobi?” he murmurs against his skin, and Hoseok doesn’t want to hear his voice right now, not so close, “Right here, against the door, or the bed? Maybe even in Jimin’s bed. The little shit would hate you forever,” and then, then Hoseok is flipped over again so he’s facing the wall and Donghyuk is massaging his ass, plucking the soft hair on his tail, “I can’t believe I’m about to fuck a goddamn  _weasel_.”

"That you  _want_  to fuck a goddamn weasel,” Hoseok corrects, and ruts backwards, right where he knows Donghyuk’s cock is throbbing, ready for him. Donghyuk hisses, and that one act of defiance earns him a harsh bite on his shoulder blade, one that wouldn’t only leave a mark, but bleed too.

"You have a pretty big mouth, y’know that?" Donghyuk growls as he flips him around again, fist digging deep in Hoseok’s scalp. It’s not gentle at all, but it’s as close to affectionate as it ever will be with Donghyuk. Being pliant in Donghyuk’s hold is something Hoseok can definitely get used to.

"So I’m told," he teases, riles him up. He wants this; he wants to see Donghyuk pissed off so much he can’t even think straight, think about anything else but fucking Hoseok into the mattress, or over the desk, or against the wall, it doesn’t matter.

It’s the bed, in the end. He’s dragged to the mattress by the hair, thrown on the sheets like a ragdoll, and it feels  _wonderful_. Donghyuk climbs on top of him in moments, pants unbuckling right in front of his face and,  _oh god, what if he fucks my face, oh god, what if-_

Donghyuk is every bit predictable. When their eyes lock again, his intentions are obvious; but there’s one thing Hoseok doesn’t expect. The slow touch of the pad of his thumb over his jawline, the bottom of his cheek. That same thumb pressing on his lower lip, willing it to open, that same thumb on the back row of his teeth, beneath his tongue. Donghyuk’s observing Hoseok like a painting, like he’s unreal. (Or like he’s wondering whether his dick would fit in his mouth.)

It does, as both of them learn a second later. Hoseok’s jaw falls open and he swallows Donghyuk until the tip of his dick comfortably nestles in the back of his throat. He’s done this before, but never during heats. Just like expected, it’s a million times more intense, better. Donghyuk tastes like hybrid, like any other person, but it’s the low grunts and moans he lets out as Hoseok hollows his cheeks and bobs his head around his cock that makes him special. It’s the hands at the back of Hoseok’s head that keep him in place, and the sharp thrusts forward until Hoseok’s eyes are rimmed with unshed tears, but he relaxes the best he can. For Donghyuk, he admits openly, for him he’d do anything right now, if he asks.

"You’re good," Donghyuk says, then pulls out of Hoseok’s mouth.  _You haven’t seen anything yet_ , Hoseok wants to say, but Donghyuk is forcing him to lie backwards and taking off their pants.

Hoseok’s underwear is completely soaked. Even if is embarrassing, self-lubrication is pretty useful for things like these; and Hoseok kind of gets off to the thought of Donghyuk mocking him for it, taunting him for being so wet because of  _him_.

"Tell me something, Hobi," Donghyuk talks even when Hoseok wants him to shut up and kiss him, when his hands are taking off the ruined boxers and tracing the veins on Hoseok’s cock, "How do you want me to take you?"

"I didn’t realize I had a choice," Hoseok hiccups. Donghyuk’s index finger is digging into his scrotum, and then lower, between his ass cheeks, and it causes Hoseok’s back to arch off the bed in surprise and pleasure.

"It’s your heat," Donghyuk elaborates calmly, like his finger isn’t teasing Hoseok’s entrance, "And since I’m feeling so generous today, you get to choose the first position."

"I want to see you," Hoseok confesses, "When you fuck me. I want to see you."

"Good," Donghyuk’s growl echoes through the room right before he casually slips a finger inside of Hoseok, immediately curling it upwards to find his prostate.

It’s incredible, how he manages it on the first try. No one else has ever been there besides Hoseok himself, a few times in the past when he was curious about how it would feel, and it’s truly fascinating how Donghyuk knows his own body better than Hoseok ever could.

"You sound so pretty when you mewl like that," Donghyuk comments, twisting his finger inside, soon joined in by another, "I want to hear you say my name like that. Like you don’t know anything else."

And honestly, Hoseok  _doesn’t_  know anything else. Not right now, at least. He wants Donghyuk to scissor his fingers inside of him, and maybe add a third one too, but he can’t find the words to push them out through his throat. Instead, he throws his head back, into the pillows, looks up at Donghyuk still sitting and leaning on one strong arm while the other is slowly fingering him open. He looks so innocent like this, even with Donghyuk’s hand between his legs, and that’s when Donghyuk decides to kiss him, even though there’s no actual need.

The kiss is so chaste compared to what they’ve been doing so far, but Hoseok likes it a lot. Too much, in fact. His arms wrap around Donghyuk’s neck and pull him closer so that he’s given no other option but to remove his hand so he can balance himself on top of Hoseok and not crush him. Maybe Hoseok wouldn’t even notice, not with the way he’s been kissing him feverishly, tongue licking up into Donghyuk’s mouth and over his own, fingers twisting in Donghyuk’s hair and gently leading him between his legs.

He’s nowhere near stretched out properly but he can’t wait anymore, “Donghyukkie,” he whimpers, pulling back reluctantly, “Fuck me, please?”

Donghyuk is surprisingly a good listener. He doesn’t taunt or mock Hoseok, but rather takes off his own briefs quickly and aligns himself with Hoseok’s entrance. He’s pushing past the rim and burying himself deep inside a moment later, both boys eager to finally get it over with. It hurts, Hoseok couldn’t lie, it’s strange, uncomfortable and a lot of a bigger stretch than Donghyuk’s fingers, but Donghyuk is kissing him again to distract him and it suddenly doesn’t matter anymore.

Donghyuk stills, giving Hoseok time to adjust, all the while peppering kisses on his eyelids, nose, cheekbones and jaw, finally landing on his lips. He moves only when Hoseok tells him to, slowly at first, and when the slightly older begs for more, he complies quickly.

The way Donghyuk talks during sex might be the next most addictive thing after his scent. He praises Hoseok without faltering, tells him how good he feels and how tight he is around him, how he never wants to stop doing this if it means he can watch Hoseok unravel beneath him so beautifully like this. He says how next time Hoseok should ride him so Donghyuk can grope him properly, scratch his thighs until they’re covered in nothing but angry red marks. Hoseok moans and mewls at that; he can’t do much more in this state, not with Donghyuk increasing his pace and fucking into him at a new angle, with his legs spread wider and one of his ankles resting on Donghyuk’s shoulders. (It’s a good thing, Hoseok is so flexible.)

They come in unison, suddenly and unexpectedly. Hoseok comes without Donghyuk ever touching him and that image alone, even without Hoseok covered to the chin in his own cum, tips Donghyuk over the edge as well. He fills Hoseok up until there’s cum dripping down his thighs and on the bedsheets, and kisses him again before they’ve both calmed down from their high and regretted it.

Hoseok looks so wonderfully fucked out that Donghyuk can’t resist the urge to kiss him again, and again until Hoseok is kissing him back and they’re so close that the cum on Hoseok’s chest smears on Donghyuk’s, too. It’s going to feel gross in a few moments; all of it will feel gross and wrong but Donghyuk doesn’t want it to, and the aftershock of that realization leaves him numb enough to fall on his back next to Hoseok.

"Are you okay?" Hoseok asks with concern evident in his tone, still so pure and untainted even with his tousled hair and swollen lips. He lies on his side, facing a heavy breathing Donghyuk, and  _god_ , he really needs to stop being so kissable. (Maybe it’s then that Donghyuk decides that this needs to happen again.)

Instead of answering, Donghyuk pulls Hoseok into his arms and tells him to sleep. He needs all the rest he can get if he wants to survive the second round.


End file.
